fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Xiao Shenlong
Summary An OC (Original Character) made by Dragon Tran. He comes from a series by the name of "Revenge of the Dragon". He is the primary protagonist. Background Born into a poor family, Shenlong experienced the death of his grandparents, his only guardians left to the hands of bandits at the age of fifteen, on the day of his birthday. Lost and confused, Shenlong could only shake the dead corpses of his deceased grandparents, driving himself to near insanity until a monk passed by. It was when Shenlong was blessed by the monk that it revealed Shenlong to be the descendant of a mighty dragon elder. Training the child under his liege several years later, it was only until the threat of the Earth came into notice from the Dragon Kings did Shenlong rose against them. Personality Disciplined at a young age, Shenlong is usually quiet and solid on the outside. Yet, those that understand his inner compassion towards others will also see his energetic and mentor-like abilities, which is the leading drive of Shenlong's resistance against the Dragon Kings, his charisma. Known as "A Friend to the People", he influences all around him to fight for their beliefs as much as they can. Power and Stats Tier: 5-C Name: Xiao Shenlong Origin: Revenge of the Dragon Gender: Male Age: 21 Classification: Human | Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Chi Manipulation, Fire and Heat Manipulation with Dragon Fist, Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Moon level (When facing Zhulong, Yinglong and the Dragon Kings, Xiao Shenlong battled against deities that was the size of the moon, all at once in martial arts.) Speed: Speed of Light (Faced four dragon deities at once while they were all moving at light speed and fighting at light speed.) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Jian's "Elephant Sword" was the size of a tank and heavier than one. Xiao Shenlong effortlessly lifted the sword once to inspect it.) Striking Strength: Moon Class (When all four dragon deities combined their strength to crush Xiao Shenlong, he sent out as many punches as possible to be crushed by the continent sized fist.) Durability: Planet Level (Took punches from the dragon deities who said even one of their normal punches could blow up the Earth.) Stamina: At least Superhuman Range: Normal human range with Conceptual Change. Extended melee range with weapons. Several thousands of meters using "Dragon Fist" and other strong techniques. Standard Equipment: Xiaolong Qiang (Qiang, equipped with a tempered steel blade and reinforced wax wood for the shaft.). | Dalong Jian (Jian, equipped with a tempered steel blade.) Intelligence: On-Par with deities. Excellent and very perceptive fighter. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dragon Fist: Xiao Shenlong can super-heat an aura around whatever he is using as the catalyst for his attack. This aura will incinerate whatever it lands on in mere seconds with heats hotter than the Sun. The size of the aura is determined by the amount of stamina and energy placed into it. Conceptual Change: This ability allows Xiao Shenlong to change the concept of whatever he wishes when coming into contact with the opponent. He used this against the dragon deities, forcing the concept of mortality into their immortality. This is what allowed him to defeat them. He can only do this on living beings and needs to have full contact on them with his palms. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Credits for the picture belong to the original creator. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Spear User Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Original Characters Category:Dragons Category:Humans Category:Concept Users Category:Heat Users Category:LeonRaiden's Pages Category:Tier 5